


Enstars Bored AF

by Switch_Star



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch_Star/pseuds/Switch_Star
Summary: Leo thought that it would be a good idea to get seven of his classmates to play Drunk, Stoned or Stupid with him and the outcome was just as entertaining has he had hoped for.





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and decided to act upon it. It's quite dialogue heavy, but I hope you all enjoy.

**Part 1**

**Eichi, Izumi, Chiaki, Shu, Kanata, Rei, Leo and Tsumugi**

Izumi: “Why are we playing this?” 

Leo: “Because it’s fun and we get to talk shit about each other.”

Chiaki: “But mostly because it’s fun!”

Shu: “I am not interested in such a silly game.”

Izumi: “Please Itsuki, we all know you're here to talk shit about Tenshouin.”

Leo: “Doesn’t everyone?”

Eichi: “I would hope not.”

Izumi: “No one likes you.”

Chiaki: “I enjoy your company Tenshouin!”

Tsumugi: “I do too Eichi-kun

Izumi: “Ok first of all Morisawa is too nice to say he hates you and second Aoba doesn’t have the spine to tell you that he hates you.”

Rei: “If I heard you correctly Tsukinaga-kun we’re supposed to be playing a game?”

Leo: “Right! So the eight of us are going to be playing this game I got today called Drunk, Stoned, or Stupid.”

Kanata: “Sounds like “fun”

Eichi: What are the rules of this game?”

Leo:  Okay so basically it’s a game where in each round a card is drawn and we decide who should get the card. We decide who the judge is and they read the card aloud. Everyone then explains why so and so should get the card and why. The judge considers all accusations and makes the final ruling on who should get the card. This person keeps the card along with the shame. The judge rotates to the next person in the group. First person with 7 cards loses. There are no winners in this game only losers.

Tsumugi: “Umm... this doesn’t sound fun to me.”

Shu: “Make sure to give all the cards to Tenshouin!”

Chiaki: “But that’s not playing the game Itsuki!”

Leo: “Yeah we have to play fairly or else it won’t be as fun!”

Rei: “Okay then shall we begin? Who would like to to be the judge.”

Eichi: “I will.”

Izumi: “This ought to be good.”

“Eichi:  _ “Annoyingly happy all the time.” _

*all point to Chiaki*

Chiaki: “Hey now I know I’m always in a positive mood, but I wouldn’t describe myself as annoyingly happy.”

Izumi: You never shut up! You’re always talking about heroes or your kouhai and you have an unbearably obnoxious laugh!

Chiaki: “My laugh is not obnoxious, is it?”

Izumi: “Tenshouin, Itsuki we’re all in the same class, he’s annoyingly happy right?”

Eichi: “I actually find Chiaki’s deminor to be quite refreshing.”

Shu: “I completely disagree! He is too loud and shakes the entire classroom with his laugh alone.

Rei: “I have always thought that  Tsukinaga-kun was a bit annoyingly happy.”

Leo: “What! Why!”   
Rei: You’re quite loud and when you’re extremely happy you begin humming loudly to yourself and go on tangents about aliens.”

Leo: “But that’s not being annoyingly happy! Sena back me up!”

Izumi: “Ou-sama you’re really annoying at times.”

Leo: “What! No! What about Shinkai he’s always happy and smiling!”

Shu: “He’s not annoying though, unlike you who always seems to crush the silence with your enthusiasm. At least Morisawa knows when he needs to shut his mouth, I will give him that.”

Tsumugi: “Isn’t it up to the judge though? What do you think Eichi-kun?”

Eichi: “You all had all have wonderful accusations, but I’m going to have to give it to Tsukinaga-kun mostly because Chiaki does know how to control his enthusiasm.”

Leo: “Noooo! I don’t want it!!!

Izumi: “Just take the damn card you only have one.”

Leo: “But I’m not annoyingly happy!!!”   
Shu: “You’re being annoying right now, so shut your mouth.”   
Leo: “Fine…”

Izumi: “I’m next. “ _ Is always right” _

Tsumugi: “Is it asking if it’s someone who always thinks their right?”

Rei: “I believe that it is asking about someone who is literally always right.”

Kanata: “I think that would be you then Rei, you’ve never been wrong before.”

Shu: “I agree you have never been wrong once since I’ve known you Rei.”

Izumi: “I have never heard this before. I think that Ou-sama is always right though.”

Eichi: “Do you truly believe that though Sena-kun? Is he really always right?”

Shu: “As much as I hate to agree with “him” that fool doesn’t seem like he would be right about anything.”

Tsumugi: “Don’t let your own personal judgement sway you Izumi-kun.”

Chiaki: “I have to agree. Sakuma has never been wrong when I have asked him something!”

Izumi: “Well then I guess you get the card then Sakuma.”

“Rei: “Why thank you. I fills me with great joy to hear that everyone believes in in my judgement.”

Kanata: “Chiaki, it’s your turn.”

Chiaki: “Right!  _ “Has a dark side.” _

*Shu points to Eichi*

Izumi: He doesn’t have a dark side. He is the embodiment of darkness.”

Eichi: Well I wouldn’t say that, but what I can say it that someone what a dark side wouldn’t show it that often.”

Tsumugi: “I could see either Rei-kun or Kanata-kun having a dark side.”

Leo: Kanata? Really? I don’t think so.”

Chiaki: “Kanata is too kind to have a dark side.”

Izumi: “That guy literally talks about drowned bodies! That doesn’t tip any of you off that he could have a bit of a dark side to him!”

Shu: “Certainly not.”

Rei: “Not at all.”

Chiaki: “I think that Kanata is a great person!”   
Kanata: “Puka puka~☆”

Izumi: “Are you fucking kidding me? He talks about drowned bodies and not to mention he tried to drown his own club members in the fountain!”

Eichi: “That is quite dark if you think about it.”

Shu: “You of all people should not be accusing him of such things!”

Tsumugi: “But if you think about it it makes sense.”

Shu: “Shut your mouth!”   
Tsumugi: “Eek!”

Izumi: “Morisawa use that empty head of yours and think about this seriously!”

Chiaki: “Well I’m not too sure, Aoba did mention Rei.”

Rei: “I believe the old me would have qualified, but now I do not believe that an old man like myself could be capable if such a thing.”

Kanata: “It’s okay if you give it to me Chiaki I don’t mind.”

Chiaki: “Really? Are you sure.”

Kanata: “I’m sure. Shu it’s your turn.”

Shu: “Alright then.  _ “Is a danger to themselves.” _

Izumi: “Morisawa.”

Rei: “Agreed.”

Chiaki: “What? How am I a danger to myself.”

Eichi: “You always hurt yourself in some way, shape, or form Chiaki.”

Chiaki: “Yes, but it’s only stunts how am I endangering myself.”

Kanata: “Chiaki you’re always doing stunts that you could get hurt doing.”

Izumi: “Could get hurt? He comes in everyday with a new scratch or bruise.”

Tsumugi: “You should really take better care of yourself Chiaki-kun.”

Chiaki: “I do! I don’t plan to hurt myself it just happens!”

Shu: “There is no need to further this conversation. Morisawa I have decided that you will take this card.”

Chiaki: “But I’m not a danger to myself though!”

Kanata: “It’s okay Chiaki I know you do try to keep yourself safe.”

Chiaki: “Thank you Kanata!”   
Kanata: “My turn.  _ “Gives zero fucks.” _

Tsumugi: “Kanata-kun language!”

Leo: “Finally we get to some swearing ones!”

Eichi: “I would say that Sena-kun fits that pretty well.”

Izumi: “Huh? How?”

Rei: “You have a detached attitude towards the world at large.”

Leo: “You literally insult anybody and everybody.”

Kanata: “You’re like a violent-tempered cat~”

Shu: “You are terribly foul-mouthed.”

Chiaki: “You’re not very nice to your classmates.”

Tsumugi: “You’re quite spiteful when you think about it Izumi-kun.”

Eichi: “And if I remember correctly, didn’t you kidnap a second year?”

Izumi: “All of you fuck off! What about fucking Tenshouin! He didn’t seem to give any fucks about disbanding units left and right and making everybody’s life a living nightmare!”

Eichi: “That’s all in the past and besides I care deeply about all the students of this academy.”

Izumi: “You’re a fucking liar!”

Tsumugi: “When I needed help from you for something you said that it wasn’t your job or your problem and walked away.”

Izumi: “It wasn’t! Why should I have helped you when I didn’t want to nor needed to!”

Tsumugi: “Because it would have been nice.”

Izumi: “Itsuki doesn’t care about anyone but himself! He tried to turn Nazunyan into his own personal doll.”

Shu: “I did no such thing to Nito! Stop making excuses to save yourself!”

Leo: “If the world was ending and everyone was dying you still wouldn’t give a fuck Sena.”

Izumi: “You know what? All of you can go die in a fucking hole! Give me the damn card Shinkai!”

Kanata: “Okay~”

Izumi: “Wipe that stupid smile off your face!”

Rei: “I believe that it is my turn.  _ “Is all about the accessories.” _

Eichi: None of us really accessorize too much.”

Chiaki: This could be difficult.”

Leo: Rei and Shu have pierced ears!”

Shu: “I only wearing earrings during lives!”

Leo: “You still wear them!”

Kanata: “Besides we can’t pick Rei because he’s the judge~”

Shu: “I object!”   
Eichi: “Overruled.”

Shu: “Why you!”

Chiaki: “Let’s not fight now.”

Izumi: “Just take the damn card. You haven’t gotten one yet so it’s not a big deal.”

Rei: “Shu-kun I think that-”

Shu: “Wait a moment. Aoba if I remember, you have pierced ears correct?”

Tsumugi: “Um...no”

Shu: “Do not lie!”

Eichi: “I don’t remember you having pierced ears Tsumugi.”

Tsumugi: “That’s because…um.”

Shu: “If you don’t have pierced ears then move your hair and show us.”

Tsumugi: “I...um.”

*Leo grabs Tsumugi’s hair revealing a pair of earrings*

Leo: “Oh! Shu was right!”

Tsumugi: “Please don’t pull my hair!”

Eichi: “So you pierced your ears since you left?”

Tsumugi: “Natsume-kun said that I should do it to fit the theme of Switch.”   
Izumi: “So which one of them gets the card?”   
Kanata: “Tsumugi also wears glasses~”

Tsumugi: “My glasses are a necessity not an accessory! And Leo-kun could you please let go of my hair?”

Leo: “Right, right!”

Rei: “Seeing the evidence from both sides I think that this card would fit better you Tsumugi.”

Tsumugi: “Alright if you insist Rei-kun.”

Leo: “Hey! Tenshi and Shu still don’t have any cards!”

Izumi: “How the hell do you not have any cards Tenshouin?”

Eichi: “I guess I’m not as bad as people think me out to be.”   
Shu: “Don’t make me laugh.”   
Eichi: “Itsuki-kun laughing would be a rare sight to see.”

Shu: “You-”

Chiaki: “Tsukinaga! I believe that it is your turn to be judge!”

Leo: “Yeah! Finally!  _ “Is a total flirt.” _

Izumi: “Can we make a Kao-kun pile?”

Eichi: “That sounds like it would fit Hakaze-kun perfectly.”

Rei: “I think that Itsuki-kun can be flirty at times.”

Shu: “You must be joking?”

Rei: “Am I?”

Leo: “Mmmm….I’ll let Kaoru have it!”

Eichi: “The shall we make a separate pile for him?”

Leo: “Boop!”

*Makes a new pile for Kaoru*

Leo: “I’m drawing another since Kaoru isn’t even here!”

Izumi: “Do whatever you want.”

Leo:  _ “Touches everyone excessively for no reason.” _

Izumi: “That’s a Morisawa card.”

Chiaki: “Excessively is a bit…”   
Kanata: “You tried to hug Shu when he walked in.”

Shu: “Emphasis on tried.”

Eichi: “You are  _ very _ touchy feely.”

Chiaki: “Well I guess I can’t disagree with that now.”

Leo: “We have a winner!”

Tsumugi: “I guess I’m the judge now.  _ “Has a resting bitch face?”  _ What is a resting bitch face?”

Leo: “When you just rest your face and you look like a bitch.”   
Tsumugi: “Oh, I guess I understand.”

Leo: “I’ll go first!” 

*Makes a straight face*

Tsumugi: “You just look mad.”

Izumi: “More irritated then bitchy.”

Leo: “Really? Man I thought i had a good resting bitch face!”

Chiaki: “I will try!”

Eichi: “Chiaki, you’re still smiling.”   
Chiaki: “No I’m not. I’m resting my face.”   
Rei: “It seems that it rests into a smile.”

Kanata: “Chiaki always has a friendly face~”

Rei: “Why don’t you try Tenshouin-kun?”

Eichi: “Alright.”

Shu: “You have a blank expression on your face.”

Leo: “You look like you’re dead.”

Tsumugi: “Leo-kun!”

Eichi: “I guess that’s better than a bitch face.”

Leo: “Oh my God look at Rei and Kanata!”

Tsumugi: “You two have very mysterious looking resting faces.”

Rei: “I am a creature of the night after~”

Kanata: “Puka puka~☆

Leo: “Sena! Sena! Rest your face!”

Izumi: “Fine.”

Leo: “Oh! The resting bitch face is strong with you.”

Izumi: “Shut up.”

Chiaki: “It’s okay Sena if you ask me I think you have a very friendly face!”

Izumi: “Shut up!”

Eichi: “Wow.”

Kanata: “What is it Koutei-san?”

Eichi: “Itsuki-kun is making a very convincing resting bitch face.”   
Shu: “I’m not making a face, I haven’t even tried yet.”

Eichi: “Well then I guess we know who get the cards then.”   
Shu: “You smug little-”   
Tsumugi: “Well I guess you get the card then Shu-kun.”

Shu: “Are you making fun of me too Aoba?”

Tsumugi: “N-no! I just thought that you had the most….c-convincing…..I-I’m sorry.”

Leo: “Enough with the death glares it’s Tenshi’s turn again!”

**[Score count: Eichi-0, Izumi-1, Chiaki-2, Shu-1, Kanata-1, Rei-1, Leo-1, Tsumugi-1]**


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated! Friends turn against friends! Who will win the game where there are no winners?

Eichi: “Alright,  _ “Shames people for going to bed.” _

Izumi: “Ou-sama.”

Leo: “How?”   
Izumi: “You always shame me for wanting to go to bed!”

Leo: “Because you go to bed at nine!”   
Eichi: “You go to bed at nine, Sena-kun?”

Izumi: “I need my beauty sleep!”

Rei: “But nine seems awfully early to be going to bed.”

Izumi: “That’s because you stay up till the break of dawn!”

Chiaki: “If it makes you feel better Sena I go to bed pretty early.”

Izumi: I didn’t ask for your sympany and everyone stop changing the subject! The point is Ou-sama shames me for going to sleep every night!”   
Leo: “Because you always miss your chance to see aliens!”   
Shu: “There are no such things as aliens Tsukinaga.”

Leo: “Yeah there are! I was abducted by them!”

Shu: “No, you’re just out of your mind.”

Leo: “No I’m not! I was really abducted by aliens!”

Eichi: “Is anyone else going to make anymore accusations or should I just give it to Tsukinaga-kun?”

*Everybody shakes their head*

Eichi: “Well you get the card Tsukinaga-kun.”

Leo: “Man…why does no one believe me?”

Izumi:  _ “Apologizes for everything they have ever done.” _

Eichi: “Tsumugi I believe that card belongs to you.”

Tsumugi: “Me? Really?”

Shu: “You apologize all the time for things in the Handcraft Club.”

Tsumugi: “That’s because you keep saying that I’m doing things wrong.”

Rei: “You also apologize for things you have done in the classroom that are not worth apologizing for.”

Leo: “Didn’t he just apologize for making fun of Shu?”

Tsumugi: “I wasn’t trying to make fun of him! I said I was sorry!”

Eichi: “There you go again Tsumugi.”

Kanata: “Yeah, you don’t have to apologize for everything Tsumugi~”

Tsumugi: “If you all say so…”   
Izumi: “Here take it.”

Chiaki: “My turn once again!  _ “Dances on tables.” _

Kanata: “Hehe~”

Eichi: “What is it Shinkai-kun?”

Rei: *snickers*

Leo: “What’s so funny?”

Izumi: “Why are you two laughing?”

Rei: “Because-”

Shu: “Do. Not. Say anything.”

Tsumugi: “Are you alright Shu-kun? You look a little tense.”

Eichi: “You’re not hiding anything are you?”

Shu: “If I were I wouldn’t tell you!”

Leo: “Rei what did he do?”

Rei: “Well he-

Shu: “My friend, I would advise you not to say anything more.”

Kanata: “Shu danced on a table during one of his underground performances.”

*The room goes silent and all eyes are on Shu*

Shu: “Nobody la-

Leo: “HAHAHAHA!!! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! DANCED ON A TABLE!”

Izumi: “I honestly was not expecting that from you Itsuki.”

Eichi: “How scandalous.”   
Chiaki: “While I do not wish to pry too much Itsuki, I just want to know, why?”

Leo: “Well how else do you think he gets the funds for Valkyrie?”

Tsumugi: “Oh my goodness! Shu-kun please tell me you don’t do that!”

Shu: “It’s not like that! I’m not going into detail of how it happened but it...it did...happen.”

Rei: “It is true I saw it happen.”   
Kanata: “Me too~ Plus I didn’t know Shu could do that wi-”

Shu: “Non! Stop talking this instant Kanata!”

Izumi: “But, why did you dance on a table exactly?”

Shu: “You don’t need know the reason! Morisawa give me the card.”

Chiaki: “Please Itsuki if you need help with anything I’m always willing to-”

Shu: “Just give me the damn card!”

*hands over the card*

Shu: “Thank you. Now I believe it is my turn.

Leo: “Your turn to what? Dance on tables?”

Shu: “I’m going to ignore that comment.  _ “Is going straight to hell.” _

*slides card over to Eichi*

Shu: “I’m not going to debate it.”

Leo: “That was too quick!”

Shu: “I am the judge so that means I get to choose who gets the card. And it fits Tenshouin like a glove.”

Leo: But that round ended too quickly!!!”

Shu: “Rules are rules.”   
Leo: “But-”

Eichi: “It is alright Tsukinaga-kun I don’t mind. However, I believe it is Shinkai-kun’s turn.”

Kanata: “Yes,  _ “Always falls asleep on the couch.” _

Shu: “Rei.”

Rei: “I don’t always fall asleep. Just when I need my rest.”

Eichi: “If I may, but you do not participate in your clubs activities you spend most of that time sleeping in the club room.”   
Rei: “The sunlight can be very overwhelming at times so I use that time to make sure I give my old body the the rest that it needs.”

Izumi: “If Kuma-kun were here then he would get the card, but since he’s not you should get it Sakuma.”

Rei: “Then let us make a new pile for my sweet little brother~☆”

Izumi: “You’re no getting out of this Sakuma!”

Shu: “Yes, Rei I believe that you very well deserve that card.”   
Rei: “But if I remember correctly we made a new pile for Kaoru-kun, did we not!”

Eichi: “That is because none of us are flirty people other than him. But you on the other hand are notorious for sleeping around school.”

Tsumugi: “Eichi-kun don’t say it like that!”

Leo: “That took a very sexual turn.”

Shu: “Disgusting.”

Rei: “I can assure you that I do not sleep around.”

Kanata: “Just take the card Rei it won’t hurt~”

Rei: “If I must. I must pull one now.  _ “Has a three hour conversation about space.” _

Izumi: “Ou-sama.”

Leo: “That was one time!”

Izumi: “One time every single day!”

Leo: “I don’t talk about space every single day Sena!”

Izumi: “You’re a fucking liar! You do too. It’s either space or aliens and aliens have to do with space so it counts!”

Leo: “Please Rei don’t give me the card! I don’t want to lose the game!”

Shu: “Didn’t you say that in the end we are all losers?”

Leo: “Well yeah, but I don’t want to lose the game!”

Kanata: “Having conversations about the things you love isn’t bad Leo~”

Rei: “Well I have made my decision.”

Leo: “Don’t give it to me! I don’t want it!”

Rei: “I am the judge and I have decided that you shall get this card Tsukinaga-kun.”

Leo: “No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!”

Izumi: “Just give me the card Sakuma.”

Leo: “Huh! Sena you’re taking the card for me? Thank you!”

*slides the card over to Leo*

Leo: “Jerk.”

Izumi: “Just shut up and take it. It’s your turn anyway.”

Leo: “Fine.  _ “Is a little bitch.” _

Eichi: “I’d say either Sena or Itsuki.”

Shu: “Excuse me?”

Izumi: “I don’t think you understand the meaning little bitch Tenshouin.”

Eichi: “Oh? Then do explain.”   
Izumi: “Someone who's whiny, petty, and passive-aggressive and won't stand up for themselves when shit's going down, but will be perfectly happy to stab you in the back when you least expect it. AKA you Tenshouin.”

Eichi: “How so?”

Shu: “You talked a big game when you said you were going to defeat Trickstar, but when you lost you refused to admit it.”

Leo: “You can dish it out but you can’t take it!”

Eichi: “I feel personally attacked.”   
Tsumugi: “Now I’m sure that not all of that is true.”

Shu: “Didn’t he stab you in the back as well Aoba?”

Tsumugi: “Well I know Eichi-kun meant well….”

Shu: “So yes?”

Tsumugi: “Well….”

Izumi: “He’s not going to admit it.”

Leo: “Anyway! Me being the king-”

Chiaki: “You’re actually the judge.”

Leo: “Me being the KING! I humbly award this card to Tenshi!”

Eichi: “Why thank you “Ousama”-kun.”

Tsumugi: “It’s my turn right?  _ “Not even come to your funeral.” _

Rei: “This is another Tenshouin-kun card.”

Tsumugi: “What? Eichi-kun if I died you’d come to my funeral wouldn’t you?”

Eichi: “It depends. Would I be invited?”   
Tsumugi: “Of course!”   
Eichi: “Then I would come to your funeral Tsumugi.”   
Shu: “Aoba do not listen to him! He’s lying to you!”

Eichi: “I’m curious. Would you all of you attend Tsumugi’s funeral?”

Chiaki: “I wouldn’t miss it!”

Leo: “I would go!”

Izumi: “If Ou-sama goes then I would too.”   
Kanata: “Yes~”

Rei: “I would attend as well.”

Shu: “....”

Tsumugi: “Shu-ku you would come, right?”

Izumi: “No he wouldn’t.”   
Shu: “He asked me not you.”   
Izumi: “Fine then tell him you wouldn’t come.”   
Shu: “Shut your mouth!”

Chiaki: “Would you seriously not go Itsuki?”

Shu: “........No.”   
Tsumugi: “What! B-but Shu-kun I thought we were friends.”   
Shu: “We are merely acquaintances.”

Tsumugi: “But we’re both in the same club!”

Shu: “We are. What of it?”

Tsumugi: “I just thought that-”

Shu: “Then you have thought wrong.”

Tsumugi: “Shu-kun….”

Eichi: “Now Itsuki I think you’ve upset him.”   
Leo: “You’re so mean Shu!”

Tsumugi: “It’s okay I know you probably would have more important things to do.”   
*slide card to Shu*

Eichi: “And he’s not even going to apologize.”

Shu: “I said said sh-”

Leo: “Time to start the next round!”

Eichi: “Itsuki I believe I should be the one to tell you that you’re losing.”

Shu: “What!”

**[Score Count: Eichi-2, Izumi-1, Chiaki-2, Shu-3, Kanata-1, Rei-2, Leo-2, Tsumugi-2]**


	3. Round 3

Kanata: “Don’t worry Shu I’m sure you won’t lose the game~”

Rei: “Well…”

Shu: “My friend. Not another word.”

Eichi: “Shall we continue?  _ “Takes there food way too seriously.” _

Rei: “I believe it is time for another story.”

Leo: “Does it involve Shu?”   
Rei: “Why yes it does.”

Shu: “I feel like your out to get me!”

Rei: “I had invited Shu to come over to my house a while back.”

Shu: “Not another word out of you!”   
Kanata: “Karate Chop!”

Shu: “OW!”

Rei: “Anyway as I was saying. I had invited Shu to come over to my house one evening and my mother had brought us a basket of croissants to eat. I had to use the restroom so I excused myself and left Shu by himself. 

Eichi: “I think I see where this is going.”

Shu: “REI STOP TA-”

Kanata: “Karate Chop!”

Shu: “OW! Would you stop that!”

Rei: “When I returned I found the basket empty and seemed to me that Shu helped himself to the whole basket.”

Shu: “I have told you many times that it was your younger brother that ate them all!”

Rei: “Ritsu said that he didn’t and though you are my dear friend I would have to believe my sweet little brother over you Shu. Sorry~”

Tsumugi: “You ate an entire basket of croissants Shu? How were you not sick?”

Shu: “I didn’t eat an entire basket!”

Eichi: “So you do admit to eating some of them?”

Shu: “Who asked you!”

Eichi: “Well I am the judge after all.”

Shu: “You all are conspiring against me!”

Izumi: “Hey! Don’t get me involved in this! I didn’t say anything!”

Leo: “Are we talking about conspiracies now? Because I have tons of theories if you want to hear them!”

Izumi: “No!”

Shu: “It was an isolated incident! I don’t always take my food too seriously!”

Eichi: “So you’re admitting it?”

Shu: “I am going to-”

Chiaki: “No fighting please!”

Rei: “I will say that was the only time Shu had done that.”

Tsumugi: “So does anyone else have any other accusations to make or does Shu get the card?”

Izumi: “Ou-sama eats all his food before lunch even starts.”

Leo: “No I don’t!”

Izumi: “Oh yeah? Where’s your lunch then?”

Leo: “It’s….um..”

Izumi: “Gone right?”

Kanata: “You’re that hungry Leo?”

Izumi: “Oh yeah, we’ll have ordered our food and by the time we reach our table Ou-sama would have cleaned whatever he was eating off of his plate. He also manages to eat my food as well.”

Leo: “I don’t eat your food!”

Izumi: “Bullshit! You eat my food all the time!”

Leo: “When!”

Izumi: “Everyday at lunch!”

Leo: “Prove it!”

Izumi: “I don’t need to prove it because I see you do it! You manage to eat not only your own food but mine as well AND you take food from Kasa-kun too!”

Leo: “I…”

Eichi: “That is quite impressive Tsukinaga-kun.”

Leo: “Really?”

Eichi: “Yes, so much so that I am going to give you this card.”

Leo: “HUH!”

Eichi: “Congratulations~”

Leo: “Sena if you hadn’t told them then I wouldn’t have gotten the card!”   
Izumi: “That’s the point. I’m not trying to lose here.”   
Leo: “You’re sabotaging me!”

Izumi: “It’s not my fault you do stupid things.”

Leo: “Your mean!”

Izumi: “Whatever.  _ “Has not idea what is going on.” _

Eichi: “I can narrow it down to three people.”

Rei: “Oh? Who?”

Eichi: “Shinkai-kun, Chiaki and Tsumugi.”

Rei: “Kanata knows more than you think he does.”

Shu: “He is surprisingly perceptive.”

Kanata: “Chiaki is also perceptive~”

Chiaki: “You think so?”

Kanata: “You always seem to know when our kouhai are down and you always know when I’m not feeling my best.”   
Chiaki: “What are friends for after all!”

Izumi: “So that leaves spaz over there.”

Tsumugi: “Me? Why?”

Izumi: “Be honest, do you even know what’s going on right now?”   
Tsumugi: “Yes!”

Eichi: “Do you really Tsumugi?”

Tsumugi: “...not really. But I have a decent understanding!”

Rei: “So are you saying you do or do not understand what is going on. Or is it possible that you do understand what is going on and are just pretending to be ignorant?”

Tsumugi: “What! No..I..”

Rei: “Or you could really be ignorant to what is going on and could have no idea what is happening.”

Tsumugi: “I already told you I-”

Rei: “What’s wrong Aoba-kun? You seem discombobulated. What with all the pandemonium I could see why. But no matter, if you understand or not it is actually quite lateritious if you think about it. I'll disambiguate if you need me to though.

Tsumugi: “Nice try Rei-kun but I know you’re trying to use big words to confuse me. I have quite a an extensive vocabulary myself. I volunteer in the library for goodness sakes!”

Izumi: “You know what, I don’t know what you were trying to say Sakuma, but I’m going to give you the card anyway Aoba.”

Tsumugi: “But I made my case! I proved that I wasn’t as oblivious as you all thought.”   
Izumi: “Too bad for you because I really don’t care.”

Chiaki: “I will start my turn then!  _ “Always wants to play stupid card games.” _

Shu: “Do we even need to ask?”

Leo: “No! Chiaki please don’t give me the card!”

Izumi: “Give it to him Morisawa.”

Chiaki: “But he asked me not to.”

Izumi: “That’s not how you play the damn game! Give him the card!”

Leo: “Why do I have to get it!”

Izumi: “Because you made us play this stupid card game!”

Leo: “I thought it would be fun!”

Shu: “All this yelling is getting on my nerves. Morisawa please just give it to someone.”

Chiaki: “If no one wants it then I will give it to myself!”

Kanata: “Chiaki that’s against the rules.”

Rei: “Just give it to the most deserving player.”   
Eichi: “Who just so happens to be Tsukinaga-kun~”

Chiaki: “If you all insist.”

Leo: “Why do you all hate me!”

Shu: “Finally.  _ “Will blow their life savings on space travel.” _

Leo: “Rigged! Rigged! This game is rigged!”

Shu: “How is it rigged?”

Leo: “You guys knew that this game had space card and decided to pull them out!”   
Shu: “First of I do not cheat and second of all we have never played this game before.”

Leo: “It’s still not fair!”

Izumi: “What? Are you not having a good time Ou-sama? You yourself said that playing this would be fun~”

Leo: “Don’t sass your king!”

Shu: “But would you or would you not spend your entire life savings on space travel Tsukinaga?”

Leo: “Yes! I mean no. I mean….just give me the card.”

Shu: “If you wish.”

Kanata: “My turn again.  _ “Won’t stop talking about their trip abroad.” _

Eichi: “Sakuma-kun.”

Rei: “But I don’t talk about it much.”

Kanata: “Well…”

Shu: “You bring it up whenever it is convenient for you.”

Kanata: “Or when it’s related to something we’re talking about.”

Rei: “You two seem to be plotting against me.”   
Shu: “Doesn’t feel nice does it?”

Rei: “Not really, but I will hold my ground.”

Chiaki: “How many other students have studied abroad other than you?”

Rei: “I cannot recall.”

Eichi: “There was no one else. I would know.”   
Kanata: “Then I will give you the card Rei~”

Rei: “Thank you Kanata. And with that I will start my turn. _ “Should be in prison.” _

Tsumugi: “I think all of us are pretty well-behaved people.”

Eichi: “Well most of us are.”

Shu: “If you are referring to me then I suggest-”

Eichi: “I’m not talking about you. I’m talking about the person who actually did do something illegal.”

Kanata: “It was one time.”

Eichi: “What? Shinkai-kun what are you talking about?”

Kanata: “Wait you weren’t talking about me?”

Eichi: “Um...no.”

Kanata: “Oh. Never mind then.”

*the room goes silent*

Chiaki: “Um...Kanata?”

Kanata: “Yes, Chiaki?”

Chiaki: “What exactly did you do?”

Kanata: “Don’t worry about it.”   
Chiaki: “Oh. Okay then.”

Leo: “Oh my God, did you kill someone!”

Kanata: “....no.”

*goes silence once again*

Tsumugi: “This is...a bit...awkward.”

Kanata: “It’s only awkward if you make it awkward.”

Eichi: “Anyway I was actually referring to Sena-kun.”

Izumi: “I haven’t done anything illegal.”

Rei: “You kidnapped Yuuki-kun earlier this year, didn’t you?”

Eichi: “And imprisoned him in the locker room, right?”   
Izumi: “I didn’t imprison Yuu-kun!”

Eichi: “I heard that you did.”

Izumi: “You’re twisting the truth! Making it sound like I was trying to hurt him!”   
Eichi: “Were you?”

Izumi: “No! I would never hurt Yuu-kun!”

Tsumugi: “Now I’m confused. Who gets the card?”

Leo: “Obviously Kanata! He killed someone!”

Chiaki: “He never said that!”

Leo: “But he didn’t deny it either!”

Shu: “He said no.”   
Leo: “Were you ready convinced by that!”

Shu: “Kanata would not lie.”

Rei: “Since Kanata is my friend I believe him.”

Leo: “Fuck this shit I’m out!”

*tries to crawl over Tsumugi*

Tsumugi: “Ouch! Tsukinaga-kun that hurts.”

Izumi: “Hey idiot! What are you doing!”   
Leo: “What does it look like! I’m running for my life! We’re in a room with a murderer!”

Izumi: “Sit down! That air head hasn’t killed anyone.”

Leo: “How do you know! He could be planning to kill us right now!”

Izumi: “I’ll be the one to kill you if you don’t sit your ass down!”

Leo: “But-”

*shoots a death glare*

*Leo quickly sits down*

Rei: “As I was saying, I believe Kanata and there is overwhelming proof that Sena-kun did in fact kidnap Yuuki-kun. So he is most deserving of this card.”

Izumi: “Fuck you Sakuma.”

Rei: “Why thank you Sena-kun~”

Izumi: “Ou-sama take your turn already.”

Leo: “....”   
Izumi: “Do it so this game can end.”

Leo: “Fine. But I’m watching you!”

Kanata: “Puka puka~☆”

Leo:  _ “Would take the last parachute.” _

*turns towards Eichi*

Eichi: “Yes?”

Leo: “Would you?”   
Eichi: “It depends.”

Chiaki: “What if you and your unit mates were stuck in a plane with no pilot and there was one parachute left. Would you take it?”

Eichi: “Yes.”

Shu: “You would leave Hibiki to die!”

Chiaki: “And your kouhai too?”

Eichi: “Their sacrifices would not be in vain.”

Tsumugi: “What about your parents? Surely you would want to save them.”   
Eichi: “As their only child I would hope they would put my life before theirs.” 

Izumi: “And this is why you’re a little bitch.”

Eichi: “What? You wouldn't do what you could to survive. I can’t believe that all of you would be so valiant.”

Rei: “If it were I and Ritsu I would most certainly give him the last parachute.”

Chiaki: “And if it were one of my kouhai I would give it to them as well.”   
Kanata: “To me as well Chiaki?

Chiaki: “Of course! A hero must be willing to sacrifice himself for others.”

Eichi: “As to be expected from you Chiaki, but unfortunately I am not like you.”

Leo: “Take it!”

Eichi: “Much appreciated~”

Tsumugi: “I guess that means it’s my turn now.  _ “Can and will complain about anything.” _

Leo: “Sena!”

Izumi: “Hey I complain but I don’t complain about everything!”

Leo: “You complain everytime I go out to find inspiration!”   
Izumi: “That’s because you disappear for hours on end when you’re supposed to be practicing with the rest of your unit.”   
Leo: “You also complain about how you can’t be with your lovely Yuu-kun~”

Izumi: “Shut up! Beside Itsuki complains everyday about the stupidest things.”

Shu: “Excuse me?”

Izumi: “Don’t play dumb, you complain everyday about how you have to breath the same air as Tenshouin and how you hate being in such a small room with so many people.”

Shu: “Those are valid things to complain about.”

Izumi: “Like hell they are! You complain just for the sake of complaining!”

Shu: “I could say the same about you! You throw out fouled-mouthed complaints about how much you dislike your classmates and how your unit mates irritate you so much!”

Izumi: “At least I don’t call my unit mates failures like you do! I actually act like a real senpai unlike you!”

Shu: “How dare you! You kidnapped a second year so you cannot talk!”

Izumi: “You basically tried to turn Nazunyan into your own personal doll you crazy bastard!”

Shu: “Me crazy? Ha! Says the person who threatened to throw the girl, Yuuki and yourself off the roof of the school!”

Izumi: “At least I don’t use some stupid doll to talk to people!”

Shu: “You take that back about Mademoiselle!”

Izumi: “Make me!”

Tsumugi: “Should we stop them?”

Eichi: “No, their fine.”

Tsumugi: “But what if they start throwing punches?”

Kanata: “Don’t worry Shu can’t punch very hard~”

Leo: “Yeah, but Sena can.”

Rei: “Chiaki-kun you’re good with people. Why don’t you try defusing the situation?”

Chiaki: “I will try my best!”

Tsumugi: “Don’t let them hurt each other.”

Chiaki: “Itsuki! Sena! Now is not the time to be fighting!”

Izumi: “Fuck off Morisawa this doesn’t concern you!”

Chiaki: “Nonsense! This supposed to be a fun game! Bonding between classmates! Getting to know each other better!”

Shu: “I would rather not.”

Chiaki: “Come now!”   
*slings arms around each boys’ shoulder*

Izumi: “What the!”

Shu: “Don’t touch me!”

Chiaki: “If we all can learn to get along I’m sure we could all become friends!”

Shu: “Unhand me this instant Morisawa!”

Chiaki: “I understand that both of you complain a lot, but that’s ok. That’s just who you two are and I think that makes both of you unique in your ways.”

Izumi: “What are you going on about?”

Chiaki: “So don’t you two think that you could bond over that quality though?”

Shu: “No.”

Izumi: “Hell no.”   
Chiaki: “Hahaha! You two would make a perfect pair!”

Shu: “Stop laughing you are much too loud!”

Izumi: “If we stop fighting will stop talking and let us go!”

Chiaki: “Absolutely! Itsuki is that okay with you?”

Shu: “Yes! Now let me go!”

*Chiaki release the two*

Shu: “Ugh. I feel sick.”

Izumi: “Don’t do that again you moron!”

Rei: “Excellent job Chiaki-kun and I expected nothing less from you.”   
Kanata: “Chiaki always knows how to lift the mood.”

Tsumugi: “But who do I give the card to?”

Izumi: “Give it to me. I dare you.”

Shu: “Aoba.”

Tsumugi: “I….uh”

Rei: “It’s down to an intimidation game.”

Eichi: “Tsumugi remember that Shu wouldn’t go to your funeral.”   
Shu: “Shut your mouth! That has nothing to do with the current card!”

Izumi: “Give it to Itsuki, Aoba,”

Shu: “No Aoba, give it to Sena.”

Tsumugi: “I…”

IzumI: “Don’t listen to him he’s just using you!”

Shu: “Don’t start that again!”

Tsumugi: “I...I…”

Shu: “As your club president you should listen to me!”   
Izumi: “You can’t do that! That’s an abuse of power!”

Tsumugi: “I...feel...strange.”

*faints*

Leo: “Wow. He fainted.”   
Rei: “It must have been the stress.”

Shu: “Look what you did!”   
Izumi: “Look what I did?”

Shu: “Yes! You made him faint!”

Izumi: “You played a part in it too!”   
Eichi: “Tsumugi are you alright?”

Tsumugi: “...”   
Eichi: “Oh dear. Come now wake up~”

Rei: “This is getting out of hand.”

Kanata: “Chiaki why don’t you try talking to them again.”   
Chiaki: “I’m sure I can think of something.”   
Rei: “No. I will handle this. Tenshouin-kun can I leave Tsumugi in your care?”

Eichi: “He is in good hands.”

Rei: “You two stop this foolishness. As your senior I highly suggest that the two of you make amends and quit your squabbling.”

Izumi: “Senior? We’re in the same year.”

Rei: “I am older than you so that makes me your senior.”

Shu: “My friend I appreciate you very much, but I would ask that you do not treat me like a child.”

Rei: “Then I suggest you stop acting like one.”

Izumi: “What is this? Some sort of lecture?”   
Rei: “You can call it that.”

Izumi: “Oh no! A lecture I’m so scared~”

Shu: “Really, my friend I can handle this myself.”

Rei: Y’know I’m ‘bout to do somethin’ if you two don’t cut it out.”

Shu: “Did you just threaten me!”

Izumi: *shivers*

Kanata: “I don’t think he’s joking Shu.”

Eichi: “Save it for another day you two.”

Shu: “Fine.”

Izumi: “Whatever.”

Rei: “I am so glad that we could come to an agreement~”

Eichi: “Well since Tsumugi is still out. As the next judge I will decide who gets the card. Congratulations Itsuki-kun~”

Shu: “YOU- you know what, I don’t even care anymore just give it to me.”

Eichi: “Gladly~”

Leo: “Time for round four!”

Izumi: “Ou-sama you do know your losing right?”

Leo: “Aw man!”

**[Score Count: Eichi-3, Izumi-2, Chiaki-2, Shu-4, Kanata-1, Rei-3, Leo-5, Tsumugi-3]**


	4. Final round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final round, who will lose in a game where everyone is a loser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to finish part 4 the day after part 3 came out. Then college was just like, hell no, you do work bitch! Long story short I wrote this all in one night just for you guys! I hope you enjoyed all the crazy banter.

Izumi: “Tenshouin start your turn already!”

Tenshouin: “I’m afraid that Tsumugi is still unconscious, so we can’t continue without all players present.”

Izumi: “For the love of! Aoba wake up!

Rei: “Yelling will do no good.”

Leo: “But we can’t play the game if he’s asleep!”

Chiaki: “Do not worry I’m sure he’ll come to soon!”

Shu: ”Could you all stop yelling it’s getting on my nerves.”   
Izumi: “Shut the hell up Itsuki! No one cares if it’s getting on your nerves!”   
Shu: “I most certainly care!”   
Izumi: “And your the only one.”

Rei: “You two,  _ please stop _ .”

Leo: “Ha! Sena got yelled at!”   
Izumi: “Shut up you stupid king!”   
Chiaki: “I don’t mean to change the subject, but has anyone seen Kanata?”   
Shu: “He’s right ne- well he was right next to me.”

Rei: “I wonder where he wandered off to?”   
Leo: “Did we serious just lose sight of a murderer!”

Izumi: “We already told you, that airhead didn’t kill anyone!”   
Leo: “Yet!”

Chiaki: “Kanata where did you go!”

Eichi: “Shinkai-kun what are you doing with that bucket?”

Everyone: “What?”

*everyone turns to see Kanata standing over Eichi and Tsumugi with a bucket of water*

Kanata: “I’m going to wake up Tsumugi, Koutei-san~”

Eichi: “But if you pour that water on him I will get wet in the process.”   
Kanata: “It’s all for the greater good~”

*pours water on Tsumugi, getting Eichi wet as well*

Leo: “Savage.”

Tsumugi: “Blech! Wha-what happened! Why am I all wet? And why are you wet too Eichi-kun?”

Eichi: “I did not appreciate that Shinkai-kun.”

Kanata: “Hehe~ See I told you it was for the greater good, Tsumugi is awake~

Leo: “Kanata give me a high five! You are so fucking savage!”

*Leo and Kanata high five*

Tsumugi: “I appreciate you trying to help Kanata-kun, but did you really have to pour water on Eichi-kun and I.”

Kanata: “For the greater good~”   
Izumi: “Yeah we get it you crazy water loving loon.”

Chiaki: Do not worry Tenshouin, Aoba, I will fetch you some towels. Be right back!”

Izumi: “There goes the other loon.”

Rei: “What a kind boy~”   
Shu: “Much too kind of you ask me.”

Tsumugi: “Eichi-kun are you alright?”

Eichi: “I am fine, I won’t die from just a little water.”

Shu: “I will say that I am very proud of you Kanata, you did well.”

Kanata: “Hehe~”

Eichi: “How rude. Isn’t Itsuki-kun rude Tsumugi?”

Tsumugi: “Well-”   
Shu: “Do not answer that Aoba!”

Eichi: “I think he’s rude. Praising someone for bullying poor Tsumugi. How evil.”

Shu: “You of all people, calling me evil!”

Tsumugi: “Please don’t argue.”

Chiaki: “I have returned!”

*gives towel Eichi and Tsumugi*

Tsumugi: “Thank you Chiaki-kun.”

Eichi: “Yes, thank you very much.”

Chiaki: “All in a day's work!”

Leo: “Can we play the game now!”

Tsumugi: “Wait I haven’t finished my turn yet.”   
Eichi: “No worries I finished it for you.”

Tsumugi: “You did? How kind of you Eichi.”   
Shu: “Kind! He gave the card to me! I would not call that kind!”

Chiaki: “Let’s not start a fight, we still have a game to play.”

Eichi: “Chiaki is right, and with that I will start my turn. “ _ Giggles at everything.” _

*all eyes turn to Kanata*

Kanata: “What?”

Shu: “You giggle all the time.”

Kanata: “No~”

Shu: “Yes you do!”

Kanata: “No I don’t~”

Shu: “My friend, yes you do.”

Kanata: “Nope~”

Shu: “Why will you not just accept it!”   
Kanata: “Hehe~”

Shu: “You just giggled!”

Kanata: “No I didn’t~”

Shu: “Kanata!”

Izumi: “He’s fucking with you Itsuki.”

Chiaki: “It’s not a bad thing Kanata. It just means you're a very bubbly person!”

Rei: “I find it enjoyable that you laugh so often Kanata. It fills this old man with so much joy.”

Tsumugi: “I agree. I always see you smiling Kanata-kun and it makes me happy to see you happy.”

Kanata: “Really? Hehe~ I’m glad that I make you all so happy~”

Izumi: “Quit it with the damn love fest. It’s so sweet I’m starting to feel sick.”

Leo: “THE FEELS!!!

Eichi: “Should I give it Shinkai-kun them?”

Izumi: “Might as well. I mean, he’s not denying it anymore.”

Eichi: “Very well then.”

Leo: “Sena! It’s your turn!”

Izumi: “Wait, it’s the fourth round and you just got your second card?”   
Kanata: “Yes~”

Izumi: “Why the hell didn’t anyone target him!”   
Shu: “Kanata’s a kind person and didn’t fit the profile for any of the earlier cards. Unlike you of course.”

Izumi: “Well the joke’s on you Itsuki. I have two cards while you have four.”   
Shu: “These cards mean nothing.”

Izumi: “Bullshit. You tried so hard to give all of the cards to Tenshouin as if they  _ did  _ mean something.”

Leo: “Sena take your turn! Take it! Take it! Take it! Take it! Take it!”

Izumi: “Alright you psycho!  _ “Goes missing within 15 minutes of going out.” _

*hands the card to Leo*

Leo: “NO!!!”   
Izumi: “Take it you stupid king!”

Leo: “But I don’t want it!!”

Izumi: “Everyone here can verify that you literally disappear all the time!”

Chiaki: “It is true, you left for an entire semester.”

Eichi: “Ah yes, I remember that.”

Kanata: “I see you wandering around campus and then you just disappear seconds later~”

Rei: “Ritsu also says that you'll show up to practice then leave within minutes.”   
Leo: “Why is everyone throwing me under the bus! This isn’t fair!”

Izumi: “Life’s not fair.”

*gives Leo the card*

Leo: “I don’t like this game anymore.”

Chiaki: “Alright it is my turn!  _ “Is so fucking lucky.” _

Izumi: “Hard to say.”

Rei: “I believe that Kanata is very lucky.”

Kanata: “Really?”   
Rei: “Even though you swim in the fountain everyday you never seem to get into any trouble.”

Kanata: “Hehe~”

Shu: “I don’t know. I believe that Tenshouin is very lucky-”

Leo: “Did you just complement Tenshi?”

Tsumugi: “I’m so happy that you’ve decided to say something nice to Eichi-kun, Shu-kun.”

Shu: “Lucky he hasn’t died yet.”

*the room goes silent*

Leo: “OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!! MYYYYY!!!!!! GOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

Tsumugi: “Shu-kun, oh my God!”

Izumi: “Woah! Itsuki what the fuck!”

Leo: “HE SO SAVAGE!!!!!”

Rei: “I am at a loss for words right now.”

Chiaki: “I….don’t know what to say….I certainly…..don’t agree with that statement.”

Kanata: “Oh my~”

Izumi: “That was below belt Itsuki.”

Tsumugi: “Shu-kun, apologize right now! Please.”

Shu: “I have nothing to apologize for.”

Leo: “OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! HAHAHAHA!! THAT’S GOLD!!!”

*Leo begins to run around the room, screaming in the background*

Tsumugi: “E-Eichi-kun, I-I’m so sorry. I-I’m sure Shu-kun didn’t mean it.”

Shu: “I meant every word.”   
Tsumugi: “Shu-kun please!”   
Eichi: “It’s alright Tsumugi I’m not upset.”

Tsumugi: “Wha-What? Y-You’re not upset?”   
Eichi: “Of course, I mean he’s not wrong.”

Tsumugi: “Eichi-kun…”

Izumi: “Great, now I feel bad for this bastard. Thanks a lot Itsuki.”

Shu: “What!”

Rei: “Shu, you should know better then mock someone about their early death.”

Kanata: “Drowned bodies~”

Tsumugi: “That makes it sound even worse! You two are not helping!”   
Chiaki: “Umm….so I guess I’ll…”

Eichi: “I’ll take the card Chiaki.”   
Chiaki: “Are you...sure?”   
Eichi: “It’s not a problem.”

Chiaki: “If you say so…”   
*hands Eichi the card*

Leo: “OOOOOHHHHH!!!!”   
Izumi: “Are you done!”   
Leo: “OOOOOOOooooohhhhh…..now I am.”

Izumi: “Moron, read the mood.”

Leo: “Heh, Shu such a savage.”

Shu: “What does that even mean?”

Izumi: “It doesn’t matter. Take your damn turn.”

Shu: “Fine.  _ “Could easily run a marathon right now.” _

Izumi: “I would say Ou-sama bu-”

Leo: “NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Izumi: “SHUT! UP!

Leo: “....”   
Izumi: “What I was going to say was, I would say Ou-sama, BUT Morisawa sounds more logical.”

Chiaki: “What? I mean, I am athletic, but there rest of you also run?”

Eichi: “My doctor doesn’t recommend it.”

Tsumugi: “I don’t leave the library often.”

Rei: “The sun is terrible for my health and I am much too old to be running.”   
Kanata: “I swim~”

Chiaki: “Well, Sena, Tsukinaga you two play sports.”

Leo: “I do archery, we basically have to stand completely still.”

Izumi: “Tennis isn’t much running.”

Chiaki: “Well, what about you Itsuki?”   
Shu: “What do you mean? I’m the judge, this question doesn’t concern me.”   
Chiaki: “It’s mostly just out of curiosity, but would you run a marathon?”

Shu: “I don’t run.”

Chiaki: “Then I will take that card~”

Kanata: “My turn~  _ “Is high maintenance.” _

*Kanata’s face falls*

Chiaki: “What’s wrong Kanata?”

Kanata: “Well if you think about it, we’re all pretty high maintenance.”

Rei: “What do you mean by that Kanata?”   
Kanata: “Well I swim in the school fountain and walk around in a wet uniform most of the time. Koutei-san is power hungry emperor that believes pain is pleasure and could collapse at any moment. Izumi is very ill-tempered and mannered and he doesn’t really care about anyone even if they were dying. not to mention he has a bad habit of stalking his underclassman. Shu is an extremely arrogant person who wants everything to go his way and sometimes he speaks with a doll. Rei did a complete one-eighty with his personality and thinks he's a vampire and refuses to go outside without a parasoul. And Leo doesn’t have an indoor voice, disappears for hours on end, and doesn’t do a very good job leading his unit.”

Leo: “D-Did he just call us all out?”

Izumi: “What the fuck Shinkai! You didn’t say anything about Morisawa or Aoba!”

Kanata: “They’re really nice people~”   
Izumi: “That’s not what I meant!”

Shu: “UH! I feel absolutely insulted! Insulted! Kanata I thought I was your friend!”

Rei: “I do not understand either Kanata, why would you say those things about us.”

Eichi: “He’s not wrong. He even talked about himself.”

Kanata: “I was weighing my options~”

Izumi: “Well next time keep them to yourself!”

Kanata: “Hehe~”

Tsumugi: “So who is the most high maintenance?”

Kanata: “Um….”

Eichi: “Remember Itsuki speaks with a doll.”

Shu: “Shut your mouth! And don’t call her a doll! She has a name and it’s Mademoiselle.

Eichi: “Still a doll.”

Shu: “If I may remind you Kanata, that this urchin always needs someone waiting on him hand a foot!”   
Eichi: “It’s not my fault I’m ill.”

Rei: “Now children play nice~”   
Izumi: “Don’t start that, you’re one of the worst! You try and drink Anzu’s blood, you sleep in a coffin and not mention you’re nothing but a bother to Kuma-kun. If anyone here is high maintenance it’s you!

Rei: “Them’s fightin’ word I tell ya.”

Leo: “Get ‘em Sena!”

Tsumugi: “Kanata-kun I think we should de-escalate this quickly, before someone starts to get a little to heated.”

Kanata: “Mmm~ Yeah~ But who to give the card to~?”

Chiaki: “It is your decision Kanata.”

Kanata: “Uh. So much pressure.”

Tsumugi: “Don’t worry Kanata just give it to whoever you believe fits it best.”

Kanata: “Okay~

*Kanata places the card in front of…….Leo*

Leo: “WHAT! WHY!”

Kanata: “It just felt right~”

Leo: "HOW!”

Tsumugi: “It was a 20 percent chance between all of you.”

Izumi: “You know what this means Ou-sama?”

Leo: “What?”

Izumi: “You just lost.”

Leo: “WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT!!!!”

Shu: “Yes, it seems you have seven cards. So the game is over.”

Leo: “How could I lose! I was the one who suggested we play!”

Eichi: “So you wanted us to play so that you could lose?”

Leo: “No!”

Eichi: "Or is it you didn’t want to lose alone?”   
Leo: “Shut up!”

Chiaki: “Good game everyone! I hope we had a fun time!”

Izumi: “I want to fucking kill myself for being in the same room with all of you for so long.”

Shu: “This much interaction with people has given me a terrible headache.”

Leo: “I want to die!”

Kanata: “I had fun Chiaki~”

Tsumugi: “I somewhat enjoyed myself. I mean I learned a lot of things about my classmates that I didn’t know before.”

Chiaki: “Well I’m glad that you two had fun.”

Eichi: “I must depart, I have student council business I must attend to. Goodbye everyone it was a pleasure~”

*Eichi exits*

Chiaki: “Well I guess we should be going to Kanata. Our underclassmen must be wonder where we are.”

Kanata: “Alright. Bye everyone~”

*Chiaki and Kanata exit*

Shu: “This was a horrible idea I should have never agreed.”

Leo: “Wait Shu! While you’re still here can you tell me about the thing with the tables-”

Shu: “Do not mention that to anyone! Ugh! I am done! I’m leaving!”

Rei: “I will come with you to make sure that you don’t take your anger out on that underclassman of yours.”

*Shu and Rei exit*

Izumi: “Well Ou-sama, clean it up.”

Leo: “Clean what up?”   
Izumi: “The cards! What else you idiot!”

Leo: “Why do I have to do it?”

Izumi: “Because you wanted to play this damn game when no one else wanted to!”

Tsumugi: “If you want, I can help you clean it up Leo-kun.”

Leo: “Really? Thank you Tsumugi!”

Izumi: “Aoba leave.”

Tsumugi: “But I didn’t-”

Izumi: “I said leave.”

Tsumugi: “But I-”

Izumi: “I said fucking leave!”

Tsumugi: “O-Okay….”

*Tsumugi exits*

Leo: “Why did you do that! He was going to help me!”

Izumi: “You can do it by yourself.”

Leo: “Are you just going to stand here and watch then?”

Izumi: “No. I have tennis practice with Yuu-Kun~ So I need to leave and get ready.”

Leo: “What! So you’re just going to leave me here to this!”

Izumi: “Um, yeah. Later.”

Leo: “Then I’ll just come with you!”

Izumi: “If you don’t fucking clean this damn mess up you’ll never hear the end of it from me.”

*Izumi exits*

Leo: “Stupid Sena, such a mom! I hate this game! I never want to play it again!”

**[Score Count: Eichi-4, Izumi-2, Chiaki-3, Shu-4, Kanata-2, Rei-3, Leo-7, Tsumugi-3]**

**Loser, Tsukinaga Leo.**


End file.
